Pride
by aquatech
Summary: A newly graduated Hogwarts student goes to a professor to ask for an apprenticeship. A warning, chap. 3 contains a reference to cutting, but it will not be a big point in the story.
1. Chapter 1

He looked at me dubiously, uncertain whether to take my request seriously.

The last time I saw him, I was pretty immature, so I understood why he would be hesitant to accept me as his apprentice.

But the things I said next, though I didn't mean them to, proved to him that I was serious, real, and most importantly to him – mature.

"Sir, with all due respect, things have changed a lot since the last time I saw you. I've spent six weeks in hell and survived with my brain and sanity still intact. I've discovered true loss, despite the fact that the person I'm referring to is still alive – he might as well not be. I've learned independence and responsibility for both myself and property. I understand what a serious commitment this is, and again with all due respect, sir, I believe I am ready."

He was quiet for a few minutes; it was as silent as the grave.

He rummaged through his desk and removed a single sheet of paper. After glancing over it to make sure it was the proper one, he laid it down in front of me and pointed to the line at the bottom of the page.

"I want you to sign here that you said that."

I looked down at the form – it was what I had come here for; the Apprentice Consent form – and he had already signed it.

I fought to hold back tears as I signed the form.

I will never forget the look on his face when I signed – consented to be his apprentice for a minimum of five years.

It was a look I had never before seen from anyone that mattered to me; except perhaps when I was too small to remember or to understand its' significance.

It was a look – of Pride.

A/N

20 points to anyone who guesses who the mentor is – tell me your house in a review

50 to anyone who guesses who the student is….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

He allowed me a few minutes after I signed it to let it sink in before he gently slid the paper back into his drawer.

"We'll validate that first thing Monday morning."

I knew from that moment that I owed my entire future to this man; that I would be eternally in his debt.

I did not care – he had approved me.

And from him that was the highest compliment he could give.

He allowed a small smile to grace his features.

"Come."

I followed him to the fireplace the next room over.

"This is a specially equipped Floo network. It connects only this room and my home, therefore, no words are necessary."

He lit the fire with a flick of his wand and tossed some powder in to activate the magic.

"When you arrive, step away from the fireplace; but otherwise, stay put. I will arrive shortly – I do not want us to be disturbed."

I nodded and stepped in, spinning rapidly before being deposited sort of gracefully at his home. I brushed myself off and stood up straight after stepping to the side as I had been told.

When he arrived a short couple of minutes later, he still had that small smile gracing his features. This was very rare for him to be smiling for any length of time – let alone whole minutes.

Gently he took my shoulders and turned me around to look at the room I had arrived in.

I gasped, my eyes wide.

I was in a huge library, while it was not quite as large as Hogwarts' library, it was still enormous. I guessed that the number of books was the same – but there were only a few tables and living chairs, and no restricted section.

He turned me back a little more firmly, and said,

"You have graduated Hogwarts – you have full access to this library. If you need something translated, in the front of each book is the spell to make it readable. Invented it myself."

He looked slightly proud for a moment before returning to his usual countenance.

"I expect you to use the information you discover here responsibly."

I responded quietly,

"Yes, sir."

He looked me over for a few minutes, while I stayed quiet.

After circling me a second time, he nodded.

"Alright."

Without telling me what he was going to do, he whipped his wand out and muttered several charms in quick succession.

I felt a strange tingling all over my body, but it wasn't painful.

I did not question what he had done, trusting that he would tell me.

He looked at me again, circled twice more, and nodded again.

"Much better."

He conjured a full-length mirror and I was shocked at what I saw. It's not that it was bad – just unexpected.

I was taller, my hair had been shortened to just above chin length, turned deep brown. I glanced down at my hands – my fingers had become longer and thinner. I understood why, but it didn't bother me.

I sensed I was missing something. I glanced into the mirror again and realized what I had missed. My eyes. Where they were once pale blue, they were now a deep gray.

I turned to my mentor and nodded.

"Accio Potion528!" he cried out.

I was very surprised that he would simply summon a potion, but he explained as it whizzed in the room.

"Unbreakable charms, of course."

I nodded.

He snatched the bottle from midair, but did not uncork it.

"I want you to know before you drink this – it will make this new look permanent. It will allow your hair and fingernails to grow, and you will age as though you've always had these features. I'm sure you understand why this is necessary."

I nodded yet again. I had liked my old look but I could get used to this. I held out my hand, and he placed the bottle in it after uncorking it.

Quickly I swallowed it – my experience with potions telling me it would likely taste awful.

But to my surprise, it wasn't that bad. It tasted like a combination of vanilla and orange.

I felt a faint tingling again, but it faded quickly.

He led me over to a chair and sat down in the one opposite me.

"Have a seat. We have much to discuss."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat down in the chair opposite of my new mentor, knowing that I had much to learn. Not much was known about formal apprenticeships except by those who had been through them, and they were bound by oath not to reveal its secrets.

"A formal apprenticeship, as you have agreed to, is a serious commitment, and I am aware that you already know this. But it is perhaps more serious than anyone who has not be through it is aware. Most believe the minimum time is five years. That is not correct – the minimum time is twice that."

I said nothing, undaunted.

"There are no rules as to how or what I teach you, so long as you are proficient in the area you agreed to learn in. He locked eyes with me. This includes the Dark Arts minus the Unforgivables."

I raised my eyebrows a little but stayed quiet.

"There are also no rules as to how I punish you when it is necessary. And there will be times – everyone makes mistakes, though once you have graduated your apprenticeship you will make far less than the average person. Again, all that is forbidden is the Unforgivables."

I swallowed slightly, a little apprehensive about that bit, but I nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Your training will not only encompass your chosen field, as some mentors do, but with me it will cover all areas of magic with an emphasis on your chosen field. You will study everything I tell you; without hesitation you will do what I ask."

Here he paused and pulled out a hidden dagger.

I knew what he was going to do, and I was ready.

Before he said anything, I pushed my robe sleeve back to my elbow and bared the underside of my forearm to him.

It was heavily scarred.

His eyebrows raised a little.

"Then you obviously know how to do it without killing yourself, or you know the charm to heal cuts."

"Both, sir."

He handed me the dagger.

"Do it."

A quick slice and I was done.

He produced a small vial and allowed about two milliliters of blood to fall into it. He corked it and said,

"Go ahead and heal it."

I muttered the quick charm and it was closed, leaving only a pink scar.

The man was pleased that I was unfazed by the test.

"That was necessary as part of the validation process, we will both need samples of our blood. Easier to do it now than later."

He marked the bottle as mine, and then repeated the process for himself, after sanitizing the blade with a quick charm.

"You did well. You will learn much over the next few days, Apprentice. There are customs to be followed, skills to be learned. And that is just the beginning. But for now," he stood. "We need to go to Diagon Alley. You will not pay for anything, I, as your Mentor, am responsible for everything you need. Do not worry about money, only those with enough funds to support an apprentice for a decade are even permitted to take on an apprentice."

I nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"First thing for you to learn is my proper title. You will call me Master, do you understand or have any objections?"

"No, Master."

He was obviously pleased.

"Then follow me, Apprentice."

He stood and walked over to the fireplace, and threw in some powder after lighting it quickly.

He spoke clearly.

"Diagon Alley!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He motioned for me to step in to the flames.

I complied and but a few moments later I stood in the Leaky Cauldron.

My presence was not questioned as the tiny pub was quite crowded. I stood to the side and my Master came in a few moments later.

When he arrived, he mouthed the word 'bow' so that I could see it.

Quickly I gave a bow, and he returned it.

"Come, Apprentice."

His voice was strong and clear, and the pub went quiet.

It has been decades since any of them had seen a master-apprentice here, if indeed any of them had even seen a pair.

I endured the stares and mutterings as we walked to the back and into Diagon Alley.

A few minutes later we were outside Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Well," I thought to myself, "Let's see if that's true. An apprenticeship was a rare occasion, but it still counts."

We walked in and my Master and I went over to Madam Malkin.

As he spoke, I noted that his voice was curt.

"I trust you still have your supply of apprentice robes in the back?"

Upon realizing that my companion was indeed a Master, she curtsied and led the way.

A little while later my Master was looking through the robes – there was quite a selection, and I was sitting in a wooden chair off to the side, waiting.

After about half an hour he stepped back and sighed, before turning to Madam Malkin.

"None of these are acceptable for our purposes. Do you perhaps have a catalogue?"

"Yes, sir. Of course." She scurried to the front and returned a few minutes later with a thick catalogue.

After locating the section on apprentice robes, she handed the catalogue to my Master.

"Would you care for me to get the measurements for you?"

"Yes, please." He gave a short bow and motioned for me to stand.

I did so and allowed my Master to sit.

"Master, would it be acceptable for me to look through the selection?"

He gave a short nod, and, flipping through the catalog, said to me,

"We're looking for something that has well-fitted sleeves and is of a dark color. Brown or dark green would be best. Also, ensure that it has bottomless pockets on the inside that will not reveal their contents to the outside. Actually," he paused as he looked again at the picture in the catalog.

"This one looks alright."

He motioned for me to come over, and I examined it, and it did look like what we needed.

It was dark green, and made of a stretchy cotton that was very soft.

"Madam?" my Master called out, and she came over quickly.

"Yes, sir?"

"Can we see an example of this one, please?"

She nodded and apparated to the maker's and was back within ten minutes with the robe in hand.

She handed it to my Master.

"Take off your outer robe, Apprentice."

I nodded and removed the black Hogwarts robe I still wore, despite the fact that the crest was gone.

As I removed the robe my Master examined the robe thoroughly, ensuring that it did indeed have all the features we wanted.

He nodded and handed it to me.

"Try it on, it looks promising."

I tried it on – it fit perfectly. The robe itself was a dark brown, and was very comfortable.

My Master nodded.

"Perhaps you would prefer a different color?"

"Dark Grey, Master. To match my eyes."

He nodded in approval, and muttered the appropriate charm.

I observed myself in the mirror and was pleased.

Madam Malkins was pleased and immediately went to get six more of them, and returned with them already turned to the color I had chosen.

"Thank you, Madam. How much will that be?"

"49 galleons, sir."

He pulled out a card and told her to charge it to his account.

She nodded and ran it through the machine.

"Thank you, sir."

Quickly she packaged the rest of the robes and shrank it before handing it to my Master.

My Master then handed it to me.

"Into your pockets."

I bowed shortly and put it in the pockets. As we had hoped, you could not tell I was hiding anything.

We left the shop – it was now about 11:00 AM.


End file.
